Crashed into me
by LAIsobel
Summary: Sequel to Broken man story as I love the universe we created together. Andy and Sully story following up the events of Into the Wildfire and my story Broken man. Few chapters long story about the beginning of what could be between Andy and Sully. Stays in canon hopefully.
1. The beginning

_Okay so I am bad I know but I can't resist. I'm listening to the Station 19 soundtrack now and wow, can't even describe the feelings. So let's stay in this post finale universe for a while okay? I know it won't happen like this but seems to me we all need a bit of fantasy world now when we don't have 19. What do you think: ;)_

_**Timeline** – set after season finale – sequel to my story Broken Man. Better to read that first._

_**Spoilers** – up to the season finale (and through fictional Broken Man)_

* * *

**CRASHED INTO ME**

It's been two weeks since they got back from the wildfire in L.A. Two weeks since their lives changed as they had to face some of the deepest fears and fire face to face in a totally different way from what they were used to.

Captain Sullivan took a leap of faith and it paid off. Knowing his people the way he did now, knowing how they worked together and what they were capable of, he knew he would fight for every single one of them no matter the cost. In time he started to trust them and after recent events it seemed that feeling was mutual.

Station 19 ran smoothly. He was far from being their friend but he didn't really need that. He needed their trust and respect and could give them the same. And it worked for them. He started to spend a bit more time with them. Especially his mornings changed dramatically. He wouldn't have breakfast on his own anymore. After the first day when they practically shoved him coffee and food into his hands and made him sit down with them he started to join them for breakfast.

Well he tried not to but the next day when Miller and Gibson came to the Station, they changed and went to the beanery. Fresh coffee was brewed but no one was there. Gibson and Miller shared a look and with a sigh they did rock-paper-scissors and as Gibson lost he walked down to the Captain's office. He saw him sitting there and knocked on the door.

"Morning, Sir."

"Morning, Gibson."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, I was here early." He told him and thought it would be the end of their conversation.

"Will you join us for breakfast, Sir?" Gibson asked and had to hold back a chuckled when he noticed the slightly panicked look on his Captain's face. But it was gone soon and as he stood there and waited, he saw the change in the man in front of him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He replied and Gibson nodded and left.

He had butterflies in his stomach when he was walking upstairs but there was this tiny little voice in his head telling him he was doing the right thing.

He heard voices from the beanery, Bishop, Miller, Gibson – and Andy. God he wanted to see her. So he stepped in with his cup of coffee in hand and greeted them all.

Maya and Andy looked a bit surprised but greeted him anyway. Andy didn't have a chance to talk to him alone again after their little evening chat and now she felt a bit lost. Luckily Maya saved the day.

"So, what do you even like for breakfast, Sir?"

"And coffee doesn't count as breakfast." Andy supplied and he just chuckled.

And so it happened that he started to have breakfast with his crew. He was mostly silent but from time to time he had the courage to talk. It wasn't easy to be open with them so suddenly but one small step after another and in a week he felt at ease with them and to his surprise – and relieve – they seemed to see it the same way. The original tension left the room and they could have their breakfast peacefully.

And now in two weeks time he actually enjoyed their mornings and noticed they all worked with better attitude after the breakfast and without the usual morning line-up. They could go over the day's plans in the beanery as well. It was a big step for him, step out of his comfort zone – but it turned out better than he could have expected.

He looked around them now, talking about the last call they had yesterday.

Sullivan was glad that things worked out for his crew. Watching Hughes bickering with Montgomery he could just hope the worst was over.

He's been back for a couple of days. When he stepped through the door on his first day back everyone went quiet. He called them he would be back but he didn't see anyone up till that moment. Hughes came over him and hugged him. And so did Andy and Maya. They guys slapped his back and they all welcomed him. Sullivan was the last one there. Travis looked at him then and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it, Montgomery."

"If it weren't for you, I'd be in jail. You called your brother, you got me a lawyer and you testified."

At that everyone looked at him surprised.

"You actually went to the court, Sir?" Miller asked him.

"Well, yes. I talked to Mark and he suggested it would be a good idea. The Judge agreed and so I testified.

"And it worked out. Thank you, really, Sir." Montgomery said and Sully just nodded. He didn't know what to say. He was not used to this.

"So you just called and said you were free but we need details, Trav." Hughes said and he nodded, grabbed a coffee and sat down.

And so he told them about the court, about Jeremy's history with bar fights and drinking, about all the information Mark had on him, he told them about the Judge and his not too friendly attitude. He told them that he had it in his personal file now but can ask in a year to have it deleted.

"They're going to take part of my paycheck and donate it to our Seattle FD fund for family members of hurt and fallen firefighters for half a year. And I can't ask for promotion in three years."

"Wow, that's a lot." Maya said.

"It could have been much worse."

"So now you just have to be a good boy, Montgomery." Gibson told him half teasingly.

"You have no idea." Montgomery told him with a smile and soon they were all just eating their breakfast. Montgomery had promised his Captain right after the court that he would not tell them one part of the deal. About the paper Sullivan signed, stating that he vouched for him and should he get himself in any troubles, he would take the fall with him. The Judge decided that if his Captain was so confident in his character, he could prove it. Montgomery thought he wouldn't – but he did.

The only missing member of the crew was Warren. He asked for some personal leave after the fiasco at his oral for Medic One. And so he gave him the time he needed. Because the last thing he needed was a firefighter who wasn't 100% okay and fit to do his job.

It's been two weeks though so he should get back and they should talk about the future. When the breakfast was almost over there was a knock on the door. It was Pruitt Herrera.

"Dad." Andy greeted him with a smile and went over to kiss his cheek.

"Hija." He smiled back.

"What brings you by?" She asked.

"Coffee, Sir?" Miller asked but Pruitt declined.

"I came here to talk to your Captain." He said instead, holding a folder in his hand.

"Sure, let's go to my office." He got up, took his cup. "So get to work people." He told his crew and they all cleaned up and left.

Once in the office Pruitt closed the door.

"Since when do you eat breakfast in the beanery?" He was curious.

"Isn't that one of the things you advised me to do?" He asked back.

"I just didn't think you were listening." Pruitt answered and then regarded the man in front of him.

"It took me some time…" Sullivan admitted but Pruitt actually smiled. "Good for you."

"Yeah, still getting used to it but thanks."

At that moment Warren knocked on the door and came in. He was not wearing his uniform. He closed the door behind him and looked at his two Captains.

After the greetings and usual questions the tough part came.

"So have you decided about what you want to do now?" Sullivan asked him.

"What are my options, Sir?"

"I called anyone I knew from Medic One but their director is not willing to listen." Herrera said.

"I figured that much, Sir."

"So would you perhaps like to stay here at 19?" Sullivan asked after a moment.

"Is that a real option? The letter I got says otherwise." He was tense and affected by the situation. "It says I should be taken from active duty for disobeying orders and not following guidelines. It also suggest you start an investigation on my behavior." And damn it was making him angry.

"That's why your Captain called me, Warren."

"And?" He looked at Pruitt.

"Being retired have its perks, son." He said with a smile and handed him the folder he had been holding. Warren opened it and found huge list of references from his colleagues from both Grey Sloan and here from 19, also from Sullivan, Herrera and some other firefighters from other units. But the most important letter was the on top. He was from Terry. It was different from the other ones.

Warren took that one out and read it. He had to blink back tears as that day would probably haunt him forever. He knew in his heart he did the right thing but it was still difficult. In that letter Terry described the day, how he refused to leave his house, how he met Warren, how they talked, acted, he described the event where he lost his hand – well what he could remember from it. And by the end of the letter he wrote that he hadn't had the chance to give consent with the amputation but that Ben Warren saved his life – and his wife's as well as they couldn't really live without one another anymore after all those decades spent together.

"If you want to stay here at 19, I'll be happy. If you decided you need to leave, I get it, Warren, I really do." Sullivan said and Warren looked at him and knew that man spoke the truth. He truly got it. He would understand.

"And should anyone try to come and tell me differently, I'll show him that folder for start. Look, if you want to go, I won't stop you. But if you don't, then I will fight for you should it be needed." Sullivan said.

"Think about it." Pruitt told him and Warren was really touched.

"I don't need to. I already talked to my wife about options and although I wasn't even hoping for this chance, I'm taking it."

"So?"

"So I report for duty, Sir." He told Sullivan and handed him the folder. Sully put it down onto his table and nodded.

"Good. Go get changed." He told him then.

"Thank you, Sir." Warren told Herrera.

"You're welcome." He answered knowing well that this man had earned his respect during the time they worked together. And he truly didn't deserve the way they treated him at Medic One.

When he left, Sullivan talked some more to Pruitt and then Pruitt wished him a good day. When he was about to leave, Andy knocked on the door and opened. Before she could say anything, Pruitt excused himself and left.

Andy stepped inside and stopped in front of Sullivan nervously.

"What is it?" He asked after a moment, standing up from his chair and meeting her on the other side of the table.

"When's your appointment in the hospital?"

"At three."

"You'll let me know then?" She asked.

"You know I will." He replied. It took him a lot of effort to make that first call when his leg gave out, but she picked up. It was a brief moment of numbness so he just called his doctor and made another appointment. But Andy was glad he called her. As he promised.

And so he called after every test they did on him, he called after both his check-ups. And although they didn't have time to take any further steps in their possible personal romantic relationship, they at least talked over the phone.

Twice Andy saw him sitting in the office late in the evening so she brought him dinner – like she did before when he asked if she could see him as a bright spot from the fallout of the skyscraper fire. And they ate their dinner, they talked – like friends – at ease. Nothing happened between them till the moment when he reached over his desk and touched her hand. She curled her fingers around his and they just sat there like that.

"I…" She started but didn't know what she wanted to say.

"You don't have to say anything."

"It's been a week."

"I know."

"I still don't know how to do this."

"Because I'm your boss or because you're not sure about it?" He asked then and she looked him in the eyes. "Andy we don't have …." But she surprised him by leaning over the desk and kissing him. It was a peck on his lips but it took his breath away as he didn't see it coming.

"Once you're all right we can have lunch or dinner or something. Not here." She suggested.

"Absolutely." He agreed with a smile. She realized that smile grew on her. She was very fond of him when he smiled at her like that.

"We need to keep it professional here." She said.

"I agree with that." He replied.

"So I'm sorry about before."

"Don't be." He sighed and reaching for her face he brought her to him for one more swift kiss.

She laughed and they finished their dinner. But aside from the calls related to his leg and few texts over the next week they haven't really had a chance to talk – till then.

She was still looking at him standing by his desk, looking at her.

"Was that all you wanted?" He asked then and enjoyed the moment.

"What about tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

"Well I have a free day so…"

"So I should ask you out finally." He told her then and to his surprise watched her blush slightly.

"And will you?" She prompted.

"Andy, will you have lunch or dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked then, for a moment forgetting about where they were.

But before she could answer the dispatch called for Aid Car 19. Andy was on Aid Car that day so she just smiled and left the office in a hurry. Only then she realized she didn't answer. As Travis was driving she typed a quick response.

_"Yes."_

And before she could analyze the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest they arrived on the scene and she had to switch to her firefighter mode and focus.

* * *

_A/N I have no real idea about the legal aspects of what Travis was put through so just bear with me. Same goes for Warren. Thanks._


	2. The date

_All I know about Seattle is from Grey's and Station so I apologize to those that actually know the city and will feel like banging their heads against the nearest wall when they read all my inaccuracies :)_

* * *

When Andy and Montgomery came back from their last call that day, third one to be precise, their shift was over and their friends were gone. Guys from the b-shift were just getting ready to start their shift.

When Andy got out of the Aid Car she looked she went through a war zone. So did Montgomery. They were covered in dust, dirt and blood. Both looked totally worn out. They weren't even talking. Leaving the parked Aid Car they both made their way out of there and to showers. Neither noticed their Captain standing up on the bridge watching them.

If they did Andy would notice his worried look at her appearance. He didn't want to call her before from the hospital so he just texted her. And as she didn't reply and wasn't back he decided to wait. He had to. The dispatch reported complications on their call. Rest of 19 was already on calls so 23 was called to help.

Some kids played with crackers and chemicals they stole from school and with supplies Amazon provided they actually tried to make an explosive. The first try got one of them hurt but the second one was not intentional and so Andy and Travis found themselves in the middle of debris as part of the building literally fell down next to them. Before anyone could stop to think about what just happened they heard screaming. The other two boys were trapped and hurt. And so they called for back up as they needed the crew with tools to get the boys out.

What was supposed to be easy call to a hurt boy turned into a nightmare.

As they emerged from the showers and met in the locker room, Travis looked like he could fall asleep on the spot. Andy sat down next to him and looked equally as exhausted.

"I'm so glad I have the day off tomorrow." She said.

"Not fair." Travis replied sleepily.

"Go home, get some sleep." She told him with a smile and he smiled back.

"Yeah, good idea." He said and taking his jacket he left. Andy tied her shoes and taking the rest of her clothes she closed the door behind her. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as she nearly collided with her Captain just outside the door.

He had to reach out and catch her, putting one arm around her to steady her.

"You have to stop doing that." She told him.

"What?"

"Stop startling me like that." She clarified. For a few second neither moved but then he took his arm away.

"I thought you already left."

"No, I wanted to wait till you were safely here with Montgomery. I got updates from dispatch." She smiled at him for that. "Are you okay?" He asked then concerned.

"You're worried?" She asked back and realized how she sounded. Geeez when she was this tired she shouldn't be allowed to talk to anyone let alone Sullivan. Her brain was already half asleep.

"I am." He said softly and by the way he looked her she understood. At first she wanted to reassure him but knew this was not the place – or the time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said instead. "Lunch?"

"I have to be here till 13."

"Oh." She sounded a little disappointed.

"So coffee and maybe dinner?" He asked after a moment and she beamed up at him.

"Maybe." Andy said and with one last look she left the Station and went home. She was having a date tomorrow and she was almost asleep on her feet.

Maya was waiting for her. When Andy came home she plopped down onto the couch next to her friend, put her feet on the table and closed her eyes.

"Kick me if I start snoring, okay?" She asked Maya but she handed her a plate with sandwich.

"Huh?"

"Eat something." Maya told her and Andy huffed but did as she was told.

"How was the rest of your day?" Andy asked Maya.

And so Maya told her about the calls they had and how it all went at the Station, she told her about Warren and that they were all happy he was back, she talked about Hughes getting some personal call she refused to tell them about. She mentioned Miller leaving early and taking Sullivan to the hospital, which surprised them all as they weren't sure they were this far with their Captain.

"Oh." Andy said. "The hospital." She fished out for her phone and surely found a text from Sullivan. She has completely forgotten about it.

"What?"

"Nothing." She waved it off.

"Oh somebody got an early update huh?" Maya asked with a smirk and suggestive wink. Andy would normally say something back but she was so tired she just closed her eyes and let her head drop to the headrest of the couch.

"You know I'm doing it just because I love you, right?" Maya said then and Andy burst out laughing.

"So you tease me because you love me, huh?"

"Absolutely." Maya said and both smiled at each other.

"I still don't know what I'm doing."

"You don't have to as long as it feels good." Maya told her and Andy gave it a thought.

"It can get so ugly." She worried.

"And it can also get really good." Maya argued – she could tell her friend needed it. "You're just worried because he's our boss."

"Who lost his best friend and wife and hurt his leg again when he tried to save my life…" Andy started to count the reasons why it was all a bad idea. She looked at Maya, asking for help.

"But you like him."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Then don't wait for something to happen. Go for it." Maya suggested and Andy actually smiled at her. And soon she was grinning.

"What?" Maya asked realizing she was missing something.

"If it works out I have a date tomorrow." Andy told her but didn't want to give her any more details.

"Then you should get your beauty sleep. You really need it today." Maya told her and helped her to get up from the couch and actually pushed her into her room. With a good night wish she closed the door behind her friend.

The morning came quickly, Maya let her friend sleep as she was leaving for the Station. Yesterday she looked like she really needed it.

She was surprised though when she came face to face with Captain Sullivan. He was at the Station, just heading to the beanery to talk to his people about the day. She desperately wanted to ask but knew it was not her place. She knew he knew that she knew – ha – but so far they never acknowledged it.

The day was calm with just a two calls that weren't exactly difficult to handle. After lunch Sullivan left and put Gibson in charge for the afternoon. He told them he had some errands to run and had to stop by at the hospital. Maya knew that was true as she saw him buried in paperwork elbow deep but still she had to wonder. Was he aware of the fact that he was having a date today?

Andy woke up late. She almost never slept this late but apparently she needed it. After the day she had she wasn't surprised. When Maya wasn't at home Andy broke the rules and had late breakfast on the couch. She intended to have a nice and lazy day. She realized she didn't know where they would meet or when exactly but she counted on Robert to let her know in time.

She had to face another – and much bigger – issue. One she wasn't used to facing at all. What the hell was she supposed to wear? She was not the dress up for a date type of woman but jeans and t-shirt wouldn't cut it today, that much she knew. It was warm outside and she wanted to look pretty but how would she? Besides they were going for coffee… and they had those before. Well but this time it was different as they were not meeting as Lieutenant and her Captain but as Andrea and Robert.

Andy plopped down onto her bed and felt very frustrated. Taking her phone she tried dialing Maya's number. To her surprise Maya picked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What do I wear?" Andy asked.

"Is that a tricky question?" Maya shot back not really understanding.

"Focus Maya, I need help. What. Do. I. Wear?" Andy tried once more and this time it clicked. Maya chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me." Andy replied at that.

"Sorry. I just never thought you'd be the one to … dress up." Maya said and Andy sighed.

"I know! I'm not! And yet I'm staring at my closet and I don't know what to wear!" And it clearly she wasn't happy about it, it was driving her mad.

"Hey, take a breath."

"Okay." And she did so.

"And another." Maya instructed and she followed.

"Now, pick something you feel comfortable in. Don't try too much."

"That's not really helpful, Maya." Andy said desperately. That much she knew even without her friend.

Maya had to think about it for a moment but then knew exactly.

"That emerald top."

"The one we bought together at that little market?" Andy was trying to remember.

"Yes. And let your hair down." Maya suggested and as they got a call from dispatch she had to go.

Andy put down her phone and with a deep breath she decided to trust her friend and so she had to find that emerald top. They bought it together – well Maya made her buy it – at one little market by the Art's center. Small local designers of clothing and jewelry were there selling their stuff, they stumbled upon it by total accident and so they took a look around and Maya insisted on that top. It was cotton/silk and she looked great in it. And she could wear jeans which was a plus. But now she had to find herself some shoes.

Oh she knew why she actually almost never went out on dates!

Sullivan left the Station after lunch. He actually had some errands to run and he had to stop by the hospital. After yesterday's results the doc called and told him she would need him to stop by today. She said she had some news. So he was rather eager to hear them.

And of course he had a date. A date. A real date. Not just a hook up with a woman as he tried couple of times during the last years. This was actual date. Date he wanted. With a woman he cared about. Which probably made it worse as he had actually something to lose. Or better someone.

If he screwed it up he would lose more than just a good friend. And he didn't want that.

He was having a date with Andy and he wanted – and needed – it to work out. As he told her before, she was the first one he actually cared about ever since his wife died. And truth to be told – it scared the hell out of him.

And he was less worried about how they would work together should it not work out than the other way around. How could he work with her if it worked out between them? He saw the struggle when Hughes was dating Lucas and they started as a casual thing and it grew by time. And they were not working at the same Station on daily basis.

Could he work with someone he cared about – cared deeply? He used to work with his best friend. But still that was different.

Sitting at the reception in the hospital, waiting for his doctor to came, he tried to imagine how it could be. Could he keep his emotions in check? Let her run into fire and keep it cool? He watched Hughes when Luke ran in to the fire to get Conlin out. Could he keep it cool like she did – at least for the necessary time?

He recalled the times when he watched Andy being in danger, even before he even started to realize he might be feeling something – anything – for her. Before he could take the trip down the memory line his doctor came.

"Hi, Robert."

"Hi, doc. So what you've got for me?" He asked, eager to know – and to leave.

"Well the test results are all back. So to take it shortly, when you kicked the door you hurt your knee but that will heal on its own if you're careful and also several neuropaths in your leg. Those will take time but I have a prescription for you that should help the healing process."

"So it's good, right?"

"It's not but if you take it easy and give your leg time to rest it will be okay. I want to see you again in two weeks and we'll repeat the ultrasound and EMG."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna give you a shot today. You might experience slight cramps during next 6 hours but those are totally normal after it."

"Thanks for the heads-up." He said, glad she told him so he wouldn't start panicking.

"So stay on desk duty, take it easy, take the pills and I will consult with and orthopedist to see if he recommends some rehab for your knee or he might want to see you himself first." She told him and smiled, closing the folder she had in her hand, handing him his prescription.

"Pants down." She smiled and he had to do as instructed. He got his shot – damn that one hurt.

"Thank you, doctor." He said, getting dressed again.

"In a week I say you can drive again, the pills should take effect. But…"

"If something goes wrong I will call you immediately."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, doc. I'll be careful." He said and with a smile he left the hospital. Now he was having a good day.

Outside waiting for a bus – just one more week and he could drive again which was a blessing although he had to admit he was getting used to longer walks and bus rides.

Sullivan thought about calling or at least texting Andy to tell her the news but decided against it. He would meet her in the afternoon and tell her personally.

Checking his watch for the time he dialed her number anyway.

"Hey."

"Hey. So what if I pick you up in an hour?" He asked.

"That sounds good."

"Okay then." And he wanted to end the call.

"Robert?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really looking forward to it." She said and with a huge smile on her face ended the call. Little she knew that on the other end of the line her dear Captain was smiling – as he would describe – like an idiot.

In an hour Andy's doorbell rang and so she checked herself in the mirror one last time and taking her cross-body bag she bought along with that emerald top that day, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

When Robert rang the bell he was nervous. When she opened the door and he saw her, he was speechless. She looked so beautiful. She wasn't exactly dressed up but she looked different and he had to admit that she was simply beautiful.

"Hi." She said and had to remind himself that he should reply and stop staring.

"Hey." He said and noticed she seemed a bit nervous too.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she locked the door and they left the apartment building.

"I promised you coffee so we can take a walk and find some nice café, what do you think?" He asked and she agreed.

"That sounds good."

They walked side by side, he flexed his fingers couple of times and then just shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He felt totally ridiculous. Awkward silence fell upon them. And they both kept on glancing on the other till Andy couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with us?" She asked and they stopped walking.

"I don't know!" He was relieved he wasn't the only one picking up on that vibe but on the other hand it totally sucked.

"I'm so nervous. I'm never nervous."

"Me too." He admitted and both chuckled. "We've been out together before, taking walks and getting coffee."

"I know." She answered. "So what this means?" She asked back and sounded sad.

"We're thinking too much." He said then and as he saw her looking down at her feet he put a finger under her chin to make her look up.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He put it all on the line at that moment. And saw the blush creeping up her neck.

Andy didn't know how to react. She felt his eyes on her and knew that this was exactly the reason why it all felt different and why she was so nervous.

"Come on, I need coffee." She told him after a moment. Starting to walk again Sullivan kept his hands in his pockets again but this time he offered her his elbow. So she looped her arm through his.

"How was your day anyway? Anything interesting?" Andy asked and he told her about the calls they had to answer and soon they were chatting away like they normally would while off the clock together – as before. He didn't tell her about the hospital. He was saving this good news for later.

Gradually they changed topic and soon they were laughing together over some childhood story Andy was telling him. As they were passing one park with a fountain Robert showed her huge maple tree.

"I got my first kiss over there under that tree." He told her.

"You mean your first kiss ever?" She asked curious.

"Yeah, from Melanie Dell in sixth grade."

"Oh that's so cute." She giggled and teased him a bit about it.

"And see over there?" He pointed to a little café on the corner by the park.

"Ah, we're getting coffee." Andy beamed up at him.

"Come on."

And so they walked to the café and Robert went inside to get their coffees. He knew what she liked by then so it was safe for him to get it for them. What surprised her was the fact that he didn't bring back two to-go cups but a tray with two cups and two slices of almond pie.

She stood there and was at loss of words. He sat down to one of the tables in front of the café and motioned for her to come to him. She walked over and sat down.

"What?" He asked as he saw her watching him.

"Nothing." She replied and took her cup and almond pie. And so they ate their pies and drank their coffees in comfortable atmosphere. They talked about small little things about their lives and they both felt good.

"Come on, let's walk some more." Robert said and Andy let her guide her from the café. She didn't pay attention to the way they took so she was really surprised to see old cinema in front of her.

"I remember this place." She told him and showed him the cinema.

"I used to go there with my mother to watch black and white movies. She loved those, especially Audrey Hepburn."

"Like the Roman Holiday?" He asked her and she noticed that this movie was on today.

"Yeah. I'm surprised it's sold out. I didn't think people liked these movies anymore."

"Well so it's good I already have tickets, right?"

"What?" Andy didn't understand. He took out his wallet and pulled out two tickets for the Roman Holiday.

"Come on, it starts soon." Robert said but Andy was glued to the spot and couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"How?" She asked in the end knowing well she sounded like couldn't put two and two together. "Did you buy those today?"

"I've had them since last week." He admitted after thinking about it for a moment.

"But we talked yesterday. Unless…" She figured it out then. "Unless you had this planned since last week when we you put together the rooster and knew I had the day off today."

"Guilty as charged." Robert said with a sheepish smile and waited for her reaction.

It took her a moment to realize what it all meant and when she did she took his hand, enlaced her fingers with his and said "let's go then."

For a moment there he was really nervous but then when he saw how it all clicked, he was glad he took the risk and bought the tickets.

Sitting in the darkened room waiting for the movie to start Andy looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"You talked about it once."

"And you remembered."

"Of course I did."

"So you would have asked me out even if I didn't come to you?"

"I was trying to gather up the courage, yes." He said and she chuckled.

"Thank you." She said then and as the movie started she glanced at him couple of times. Little she knew he was glancing at her too. And realizing he was probably even more worried about the outcome of their date, she took matters into her own hands and at one moment she leaned her head against his shoulder. At first he didn't react but then he moved and put his arm around her shoulder.

Andy nestled into his side as far as the old cinema seats allowed and relaxed.

Robert only too late realized that without her jacket she was wearing only her sleeveless top. Thinking "screw it" he let his hand rest against her naked skin and before realizing it he was caressing her arm. At first he thought she was cold as he felt the goosebumps on her skin. But then she put her hand on his knee and made herself more comfortable and he realized that the reason behind it was completely different.

When the movie ended and people were getting up and leaving the cinema, they stayed put. Andy was so overwhelmed with feelings she couldn't even describe it. And realizing she didn't have to, she just leaned up and kissed him. He was so surprised he didn't react at first. Then he smiled and kissed her back.

They were among to last people to leave.

It was almost dark outside as they exited the cinema and Robert manned up and took her hand in his. They were silent but it was comfortable silence.

They were walking through a park when he felt cramp in his leg. He hissed and had to stop. Andy started to worry immediately. There was a bench just a few steps away so she helped him to sit down and sat down next to him, worries written all over her face.

"Is it bad? Should I call your doctor?"

"No, it's okay."

"It's not okay." She argued back.

"Andy I saw my doc today." He told her.

"And what did she say?" Andy asked and so he told her all about his results – well all he knew at least.

"So it's gonna be okay then?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah, it should be. I'm stuck on desk duty for now but there should be no permanent damage."

"Thank God." She felt so relieved she didn't have the right words. She knew how worried he had been. And she just hoped for some good news. And now they got the good news and they were better than good. Before thinking twice about it she followed her heart. She leaned for a kiss and this time he was quick with her response. And so sitting next to each other, embracing, holding each other, they kissed on a bench in a park totally oblivious to people walking past them.

"If I knew what your reaction would be I would have told you sooner." He teased then. She looked at him and noticed he still had a lot of tension in his leg.

"You're hurting though."

"Just a little cramp. It will pass." He wanted to reassure her.

"So we wait then. And then I'll make sure you're home safely." Andy told him and when she saw he wanted to argue she put on her bravest face with no-arguing look.

"We'll take a raincheck on that dinner." She assured him. And knowing he wouldn't win the argument he agreed.

When he could walk again they walked together, slowly, in the direction of his place. At first they were holding hands but then Andy decided she liked it better when she was looped through his elbow and so she changed the situation. He was surprised but didn't complain. Like this he had her even closer.

He was really tempted to ask her to come inside but knew he couldn't. Not yet. Not like this. So when they stopped by his door he brought her closer and she put her palms against his chest.

"Thank you." She said. "For a perfect first date."

"So I didn't screw up this time?" He asked back jokingly.

"No, you most certainly didn't." She assured him. "Now kiss me goodnight." She instructed him and he had to admit he actually liked this side of her – side he had yet to discover fully.

And so he kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Andy asked him. And after nodding yes he got one more swift kiss before she let go and turned and walked away. She knew she couldn't look back so she kept on walking.

Robert was watching her knowing he was not getting any sleep today as his head was full of images, feelings and new memories and he was so overwhelmed. Watching her walk away he could only thank his lucky stars – and Lucas Ripley with Pruitt Herrera – for bringing him back to Seattle.

* * *

_Little longer than usually but I just had to write the first date finally. But we're not done yet I promise!_


	3. The call

_Reposted with fixed typos, sorry guys._

* * *

In the morning Andy woke up with a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well like last night. She stretched lazily and got up to get ready to work. She met Maya in the living room, looking sleepy.

"Somebody got in late last night." Andy said with a grin.

"I thought you wouldn't come at all." Maya replied and waited for some information. But Andy was not that eager to share.

"Take a shower, we have to go soon." Andy told her and left with a cup of tea to her room to get ready.

"Seriously? You're not telling?" Maya couldn't believe it.

"Nope." Andy smiled and knew it would be bugging her friend for the rest of the day. She might tell her at some point but not now. Definitely not now.

They chatted away on their way to the Station and found the guys already there. So once they all changed for the shift they met in the beanery to have breakfast. They talked about the calls from the previous day and things went on like on any other day.

When they were all sitting down eating, Sullivan came.

"Morning, people." He greeted them all and tried really hard not to look at Andy at all. Grabbing a cup for coffee for himself, he sat down then at the end of the table. When Travis looked at him pointedly he answered his unspoken question "I already ate." And he couldn't believe he was actually defending himself in front of his people like this.

Since when did they care about his food? And since when he cared about their opinion? Life was indeed full of surprises. But he had to admit that it didn't feel bad at all to have people that actually paid attention to little things like this.

"So, I got this folder from the HQ. They're about to give us some new equipment for the Aid Car and also some additional supplies to jump bags. We just need to select what we actually need on the calls here and might use. Warren?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I could use your specific skill set right now. Will you take a look?"

Warren looked at him surprised but smiling. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, stop by my office tomorrow okay?" He asked and handed him one of the folders.

"Next thing, I'm still stuck behind the desk so Bishop, on calls it's yours today."

"Got it, Captain." Maya answered.

"Sir, how did it go in the hospital yesterday?" Miller asked as he drove him over.

Couple of months – maybe even weeks – ago he wouldn't have told them. But now he knew he could – and that he should. So he did. He told them about his results and what was going to happen to him.

And he had to admit – it felt really good to see how happy they all looked when he told them he wouldn't be leaving the Station.

When she could, Maya tried to look at Andy and Sullivan but she didn't pick anything. Anything! How was that possible? They had a date yesterday and judging by the smile Andy had on her face in the morning it had to be a good date. Could they actually keep it that cool around each other? If it had been just sex than she could understand but these two seemed to be walking on a different path. It was driving her mad that she didn't know what happened yesterday.

Captain gave them the tasks for the day and they all finished their meals and started their day.

When Andy was walking down the stairs to the reception she noticed Robert in his office drinking something from a shaker. She looked around and as there was nobody there she knocked on the door and her heart took a leap when he noticed her and his eyes smiled at her.

"Did you actually have breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes. At home." He replied. "Why?"

"Because it seems you're drinking your breakfast." Andy told him and then he realized he had the bottle on his table.

"I had food, real food. But I brought a smoothie. As a snack. Or maybe lunch, that depends." He shrugged and she couldn't keep the grin from her face. Before she could say anything more the dispatch called for the whole unit from 19.

And so in their perfectly trained way they all got into the Engine, Ladder and Aid Car and drove away. Sullivan hated it that he couldn't be there with them on these big calls but he at least turned on the radio at the reception so he could listen to whatever they were discussion over their radios.

There had been a car accident. The driver was stuck in the car, bleeding, not responding. The passenger probably didn't have to seatbelt on as he went through the front window. But the scary part came when they arrived on the scene.

"Do you see that?" Andy asked and they all stopped dead in their tracks for a split of a moment.

Maya looked around. "Okay people we need to secure the car so it doesn't go down the side of the road, we need to get the driver out before it falls." She told everyone what to do but then noticed Andy looking strange.

"What is it?"

"Where exactly is the passenger?" Andy asked and along with Maya and Travis they ran to the car. And it was bad. Very bad.

The car was on the side of the road, it got stopped by the crash barriers on the side and by a tree but the front wheel by the passenger door was hanging down the cliff that we beside the road. And the passenger was down the cliff on a small platform where he probably landed.

Maya took her radio and called dispatch to ask for air support as it was safer for them to get to him from the air.

Back at the Station Pruitt came looking for Andy. Sullivan told him they were all on a call and told him about the visit at the hospital. Pruitt was glad he would be okay. He started to trust that man and knew he made the right call when he suggested him for this position to the Chief. They both stood at the reception and so they heard when Maya called the dispatch and described the situation.

When Sullivan heard he was getting really nervous. If he could he would drive over right then to help them out. And Pruitt could tell.

"They'll be okay. They know what they're doing." He told him and Sullivan nodded.

"I know. I just hate being stuck here."

"I understand." And both knew Pruitt really could.

Back on the scene everyone was getting ready to secure the car so it wouldn't fall down the cliff and to get the driver out then. He slowly came back to consciousness and was communicating with them, which was good. Aside from the deep gash on his head he probably had a broken leg. They managed to give the C-collar and stop the bleeding on his head before they all heard sickening sound.

Part of the ground below the car moved and fell down in the direction where the passenger lied. They all watched in horror and waited till it was calm again before finishing up securing the car. But what was worse was the fact that when the dirt and rocks hit the passenger, he woke up, he groaned and then yelled and started to panic. He couldn't move so he probably hurt his back during the fall and he was bleeding from his arms as he went through the window.

"Sir, try to stay calm, okay?" Maya yelled down at him but when another round of small rocks came down on him he wasn't anywhere near to being calm.

"When will the helicopter be here?" Gibson asked and Maya checked with dispatch. "Ten minutes."

"That's too long. It can all fall on him or the platform can fall." Andy said.

"And we don't know anything about his injuries, we're just guessing from what we see from here." Miller added.

"We have to go down and get to him, secure him at least." Jack said and they all looked at Maya.

"It's your call, Bishop." Miller said and she looked around and nodded. She knew the protocol and she knew what she was supposed to do but the situation was calling for something else and she decided to take the leap of faith.

"Who's the best choice for this?" She asked her people.

"Miller has the most hours spent on this kind of rescue." Gibson said.

"I do, but I'm too heavy. We need someone light. It's too unstable up here." Miller objected. Maya nodded.

"Herrera, you up to it?" She asked her best friend.

"Sure." Andy said without missing a beat. That victim's life was at stake.

"Miller, you help me and Herrera." He nodded and left with Andy to get the gear they needed.

"Gibson, you and Montgomery finish up with the car. We need to be sure it doesn't move an inch." Maya told them.

"On it" they both said and left.

"Warren, Hughes, take care of the driver." She told them and they nodded and left as well.

Maya clicked her radio and informed the dispatch about their risky plan. When they told her to wait for back up she told them they didn't have time as the car could move and more rocks and debris – or the car itself – could fall down on the victim below. She asked to inform the crew of the helicopter they might be picking up both the victim and Herrera.

When Sullivan and Pruitt heard that they both looked pale – and mad.

"Bishop, you can't do that!" Sullivan told her.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it's my call and my decision." She stood her ground.

"You're putting your people in danger." He argued.

"I know, Sir. But we have no choice if we want to save the victim." She told him and he had no answer to that.

"Damned!" He groaned in frustration and sat down. Pruitt was watching him and realized how much this man had changed since being here. So maybe it wasn't just about this Station needing him but about him needing this Station as well.

"They'll be okay." He told him. "They're well trained."

"Yeah, unless a damn car doesn't fall on her head." Sullivan said and got up. He need to drink something, his mouth was dry. He needed to calm down and have faith in his people.

Pruitt didn't notice at first but when he said 'on her head' he would swear that Sullivan looked a bit more worried than usually. Why? He watched him get up and go over to his desk to get a drink. He seemed nervous and worried.

When he came back to the reception to hear anything they would discuss over the radio, Pruitt looked at him.

"What would you do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not there." Sully replied and Pruitt could tell how badly he wanted to be there with his people. "But I trust my Lieutenants." He said then and they both fell silent just waiting for more news from the scene.

Back on the scene Miller secured the ropes for Andy who was geared up and ready to go down. The car was safely hooked to the Engine so it wouldn't move. They were working on getting the driver out but given the circumstances, especially the place of crash, it was tricky.

Slowly Andy made her way down to the passenger. He was unconscious. She checked his vitals. She turned her radio on and clicked on the button that allowed her to talk and listen without having to touch the radio. Such a little add-on but it worked damn well when she needed both hands free.

She described the state of their victim over the radio to her team. Miller was securing her rope and Maya slowly descended the jump bag down so Andy could catch it.

"Hey, it seems this is used by climbers. Or was probably. There are metal loops in the rock." Andy told them.

"Good, can you lock yourself to them?"

"Yeah, I'll try. And I'll lock the victim too if possible." Andy said and did just that. When she was locking the last two carabiners she heard some noise and looked up just in time to see more dirt and small rocks falling down.

"Watch out!" Maya yelled into and it was heard through the radio. Andy tried to cover at least the head of the victim and got hit by some of the rocks.

"Andy?! You okay?"

"Yeah, just small abrasions from the rocks. What happened?"

"Seems the ground is really unstable. We're running out of time." Gibson replied.

The driver was out of the car and Warren with Hughes were just taking him to the Aid Car. He was stable but he was scared. He kept on asking about his brother.

"I need to stop the bleeding from his left arm. It's deep." Andy told them and opened the jump bag as much as the limited area allowed her. She did what she could and had to cover the victim once more as more dirt fell upon them.

"Guys where is the damn helicopter?!" She called over the radio. Maya checked with dispatch.

"They should be here any minute."

Just as they heard the helicopter approaching Montgomery noticed the front of the car moving.

"No no no!" He didn't like it. "The ground is really unstable, we have the car secured but the side of the road won't last." He told others.

"Andy we need you get out of there!" Maya instructed.

"Negative. I'm not leaving without the victim." Andy argued back.

Back at the Station both men look worried. Each from his own reasons. When Sullivan was reaching for the radio to tell Herrera to get the hell out of there, Pruitt stopped him.

"Let them do their job. They'll answer to you once they're back." He told him. Sullivan looked ready to hit something.

"I understand how difficult this is but you can't help them right now." Pruitt said and in a moment noticed how the young Captain's posture changed. He knew he was right.

The rescuer from the helicopter came down with the vacuum mattress and safety net to secure the victim. He did so with Andy's help and took the victim up to the helicopter. Before he got back down to take Andy up as well another round of rocks fell on her. This time also with big parts as the car was too heavy and was damaging the side of the road and the side of the cliff more and more.

When he came back down and locked Andy to him, people up on the road were totally worried.

Only when she radioed them from the helicopter and told them they were both safe, they visible relaxed.

They took the driver to the hospital and others packed up and waited for a specialized unit to secure the place of the accident and the car.

In the meantime the helicopter landed on a hospital helipad and the hurt passenger from the car was whisked away to the Emergency. Only then Andy felt the weight of the situation hit her hard and square in the chest.

"Lieutenant? You should get those checked out. You might need a couple of stitches yourself." The rescuer told her and she realized she was actually bleeding from where the rocks hit her.

"Yeah, thanks." She answered and with his help exited the helicopter. She went through the door at the roof and walked through the hospital till she actually collided with a doctor. He immediately asked about her injuries and took care of her.

By the time Andy was done in the hospital, she had several stitches on her left shoulder and they even made an x-ray to make sure the rocks didn't break or crack any of her bones. She was just about to ask at the reception if she could call someone to pick her up when she noticed Warren and Hughes sitting in the hall waiting for her.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Figured you might need a lift." Warren said and she nodded thankfully.

"Yeah, thanks." She said and looked exhausted.

Back in the Aid Car on their way back to the Station Andy tried to think about the whole situation. That was hell of a call.

"We have news." Hughes told her then.

"What news?" She asked.

"Your dad is waiting for you."

"Oh no." Andy knew instantly she was in troubles. Not only she would have to face Sullivan for disobeying Maya's order to get out of there she would have to face her father as well. She wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"He heard the whole communication." Hughes added and watched with grin how Andy looked then.

"Oh damn." Andy said and closed her eyes. "You two also think I should have left the victim?" She asked after a minute and from their looks she understood they would have done the same thing as she had.

"Sullivan's gonna flip. First Bishop went against the protocol and then you against Bishop…" Hughes added and when Andy dropped her head into her hands she felt a bit sorry for her. Yeah, that was going to be something.

Andy just then realized that Sullivan heard it all as well as her father. So he knew. He knew. How would he react? He would be pissed, that much she knew. But he was reasonable so they would explain. But what then? What if… what if he took it personally and couldn't keep his feelings – their feelings – from the Station? Could they actually go through these situations and make it work outside work?

Now she was really worried and didn't want to go back at all.

"Hey, Herrera."

"Yeah, Warren?"

"We saved them both. That's what counts." He told her and she knew that coming from him this had a bit deeper meaning.

"Yeah. But I wish I could go home now." She answered and both Ben and Vic chuckled.

"We all didn't follow the protocol. It was Bishop's call but we agreed. We're in it together." Hughes said then and Andy knew she was right. But it didn't make it any easier.

* * *

_I'm not a climber, firefighter, air rescuer or anything. I used what I could find online. Thank you for your understanding._


	4. The fallout

_Another a bit longer one for today - and I apologize but I don't know if (or when) I'll be able to update the upcoming week._

* * *

When the Aid Car parked back at the Station they all exited and before Andy could even blink Maya was standing in front of her.

"We need to talk. Now." She said sternly, took her friend's hand and dragged her to first room she could find.

Closing the door behind them Maya was furious and Andy knew it. She needed to let her vent it out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Maya started and Andy knew her well enough to stay silent. "You could have gotten yourself killed down there? What if the car fell? What if the platform fell? What if there was a rockfall?" She was so mad.

"I couldn't leave him there."

"Yes, you could have."

"No, I couldn't. I know it was risky but we both know if I took the climb back up it could have been even worse."

"Damn you, Herrera!" Maya almost yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to go against your order. Really. I wasn't thinking about it. I just couldn't leave him there. I was locked to the loop and Miller had me secured on the rope."

"I know!" Maya replied madly. "I know." She said after a moment more calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't leave him either." Maya admitted and Andy didn't know what to say.

"Should the roles be reversed it would be yelling at you." Andy replied in the end and Maya nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

"You asked me if I wanted to take the climb. I agreed. It was my choice."

"I was worried about you." Maya admitted and before she could think about it, she hugged Andy quickly. Andy hissed as Maya pressed on her lacerations and stitches so she pulled back.

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing serious. Couple of stitches and cuts and bruises. I'll be sore for couple of days probably but I'm okay." Andy said and Maya smiled at her.

"Good because now we have to face your father." Maya added.

"Oh don't remind me." Andy replied and looked worried. She knew what her dad would say.

"And your boyfriend." Maya couldn't resist.

"You're evil." Andy replied after a moment. "And he's not."

"He's not what? Your boyfriend?" Maya teased some more.

"We're not fifteen." Andy argued back but her tone was light.

"One day you're gonna tell me everything." Maya said then with a gleam in her eyes.

"No, I'm not." Andy said back and both smiled at each other. "Are we good?" Andy asked.

"We're good." Maya said and both counted to three before opening the door and walking out to the hall.

When Andy closed the door behind them she came face to face with one angry Sullivan. Before she could say a word he spoke first.

"Get changed and I want to see you all in fifteen." He said and looked like he used the first days at the Station where he called them assets and they couldn't stand him one bit. But now both Andy and Maya knew better. He was a good man and he was right to be mad at them. They violated protocol, put their lives at risk and despite his warning proceeded with a plan that had no back-up.

He left them standing there speechless.

"It's bad isn't it?" Maya asked Andy.

"Yeah." Andy agreed and both went to the locker room to take a quick shower and grab some clean clothes.

In fifteen minutes they all met downstairs where they would normally have their daily line-up. They all knew what would come and the fact that Captain Herrera stood there silently was speaking volumes.

When Sullivan came they all stood in attention, not daring to move. He looked at all of them before speaking up.

"Bishop, you were in charge today."

"Yes, Sir."

"So explain to me why didn't you follow protocol as you should have? Why did you risk the life of your crew member? Why did you defy direct order from me to stand down and wait for back up?" He spoke calmly but his voice gave them the creeps.

"We didn't have time to wait for back up, Sir. Victim in the car needed immediate attention. The situation was risky so we decided to secure the car to our Engine before treating the victim."

"You know full well I'm asking about the second victim, Bishop." He warned her. She stood proudly, didn't backed an inch.

"He was bleeding out and we didn't have time to wait for the air rescue."

"The hell you didn't, Bishop!"

"I was in charge, it was my call and I stand by my decision, Sir."

"You do?"

"Yes, Sir. The victim was bleeding out and there was a risk of a rockfall that would endanger him even more. It could have taken him down the platform. I consulted with Miller who has the most experience in rescuing climbers, Sir. I followed his advice."

"He advised you to risk Herrera's life?" He asked back watching her like a hawk. Maya tried to keep her personal feelings separate from her work and knew it was hard. It was even harder to imagine how he had to feel when it was about the life of someone he cared about. But she cared about her too and they both – hell they all – knew the risks this job included and they all knew what they signed up for.

"He advises someone with light weight to go down and treat the victim. I asked Herrera if she would do it and she agreed. We informed the dispatch about the situation and the air crew was informed in advance they would be picking up two people instead of one." Maya told him and when he stayed silent she continued.

"She secured herself and the victim on both the ropes and the loops she found in the rock."

"And then you disobeyed a direct order from your acting Lieutenant to come back up. Is that right, Herrera?" He asked Andy directly and she felt the intensity of his look and knew that this wasn't good at all.

"Yes, Sir, I did." Andy admitted but before she could continue, Maya jumped in.

"She didn't want to leave the victim. I supported her decision. I checked the situation and it would have been more dangerous for both her and the victim if she climbed back up." Maya said.

Sullivan was quiet for a moment and he looked at Pruitt. It was obvious they already talked about it. After agonizing silent minute Pruitt nodded. Sullivan took a deep breath and looked at everyone from his crew.

"You followed Bishop without questioning her. That's both honorable and stupid. But I know you enough to know that you all supported her and did your job of your own will." He started and it surprised them all.

"Bishop, you didn't follow protocol but sometimes there is no time for back-up. I checked with the supportive crew who arrived then and with the air rescue and they all agree that you did the right thing and they support your decision." He told her looking at her directly and Maya didn't know what to say or what to think. She didn't see this coming.

"It doesn't change the fact that you put life of your crew member at risk. Your safety and the safety of your people always come first. Is that understood?" He asked her.

"Yes, Sir." Maya replied and could hardly keep the emotions from her voice.

"Same goes for you, Herrera. I understand that you didn't want to leave the victim but when you're told to leave you should. It's definitely not okay to defy direct order from your commander. Bishop was responsible for you."

"Yes, Sir." Andy replied and felt sick to her stomach. One part of her knew he was right but the other remembered how he smiled at her in the morning, how he touched her yesterday and she couldn't put the two sides of him together.

Which she knew was the risk of falling for her Captain. The two worlds would always collide. And it would hurt – just like it did now.

"Clean up, restock and you're all done for today."

"Sir?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Bishop?"

"What about the incident report?" She asked worried that this call would be a mark on her career. Not that she regretted what they did back there but she just needed to know where she stood.

Sullivan let her sweat for a moment. Gibson and Miller noticed that Captain Herrera looked curious then as well. So he probably didn't know Sullivan's plans on this.

"You're my crew and I have your back. We deal with our issues here, not outside this Station. You answer to me, I'm your Captain. Is that clear?" He asked them all.

In unison they all replied "Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed." He said and without sparing them another glance he left. They all stood there for a moment, digesting what just happened.

"Andrea." Pruitt said and Andy knew she was up for a second round. Maya gave her supportive look and Andy walked to her father.

"Dad, I know you're mad."

"No, you don't, hija." He said and let her think for a moment. "I don't think there's more to say after what your Captain said just now." He added.

"Dad…"

"Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes. Couple of stitches, cuts, bruises. It's minor."

"Good. Good." He replied. Before leaving he looked at his old crew.

"You heard your Captain, didn't you? Clean up, restock and head home." He told them all. But to their surprise he didn't seem to be mad. He looked – proud? Was that possible?

Kissing her daughter good bye – and forgetting the reason why he came to see her that day in the first place – he left. He couldn't but think about what he just saw and heard though.

They all did their chores and duties and by the time they were done it was almost by the end of their shift. Andy was sore and knew she would need something for the pain before getting some sleep. When they were heading up to the locker room she noticed it was already dark in her Captain's office. She lingered there only for a moment but Maya saw her. She came over and squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." She looked supportive and so they both took the stairs up, got changed and after saying goodbye to everyone else, they left home. Nobody talked much. They were all still trying to make heads and tails from the day they just had.

Andy was silent and Maya could easily guess why. It wasn't nice and it wasn't easy when they had to face Sullivan after the call. And especially for Andy it had to be extra difficult.

Maya knew that keeping her feelings for Gibson out of work was proving to be more and more difficult as there were situation where she truly worried about him. But mostly it was about the banter and the challenge between them. They liked each other, they liked spending time together but she had this distant feeling that what her friend was going through was even more deep and intense.

Her relationship with Gibson started as casual sex after huge adrenalin rush. It might grow to more, she knew that and was still trying to analyze it as she had her doubts about herself and both her and Gibson had their own issues. She cared about him but still didn't know how much.

When she looked at Andy sitting on the couch, looking lost, she knew that her friend just needed time. She sat down next to her, Andy was already changed into home sweats.

"Hey, do you want to talk?" Andy asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well if you do, just let me know, okay?" Maya offered.

"Thank you." Andy said. "You're going out?" She asked Maya as she noticed her attire.

"Gibson called. Asked me out for a dinner which is a bit weird because we don't do dinner dates." Maya replied and Andy just smiled.

"Have fun."

"Will you be okay here?"

"Don't worry. I'll head to bed early."

"Okay." Maya left her sitting on the couch alone and grabbing her keys she left.

Andy stayed on the couch for almost an hour before she couldn't take it anymore. There was a huge void in her chest and she needed to do something about it. Realizing that she wouldn't get any sleep anyway, she changed and left the apartment.

On her way she changed her mind about three times but thinking back to the end of her shift and to the pain she felt when she saw the dark office, she knew she just had to.

And so she found herself on the doorstep of Sullivan's apartment. Standing there she realized she didn't know what to say or what to do. She just knew she needed to see him and to talk to him. And so she knocked and waited, nervous and worried.

For a brief moment she got worried about her attire but then she dropped it.

When Robert opened the door and saw Andy standing there he was frozen to the spot. He looked at her and noticed how tired and sad she looked and knew that he was part of the issue.

Andy just stayed there and when he opened the door one part of her wanted to run away and the other wanted to make the two steps and hug him. He was dressed in jeans and dark blue shirt and he had dishtowel over his shoulder.

And so they were standing there looking at each other, both at loss for words.

"I shouldn't have come." Andy said that as he stood still and silent which finally made him react.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked instead.

"Yeah, I do." She replied and so he moved aside to let her in.

It was the first time she was at his apartment and she knew she would have to take a look around next time because she wasn't able to focus on anything but him.

"I should have called." Andy said as she noticed he was just making himself dinner.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked not answering her silent question.

"No."

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly, knowing well they had to talk but didn't want to go through it on empty stomach.

"Yes, actually."

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." He offered and left to the kitchen. Andy sat down on the couch and watched him move around the perfect masculine kitchen. It was like watching a fine art. It was obvious he liked to cook as he was moving smoothly around the place.

She must have dozed off because suddenly he was touching her knee, shaking her awake gently.

"Come on, let's eat." He said and she didn't fight him. Only then she realized he set up the table for two and that given the light in the apartment and the classical music playing in the background – how come she missed it before? – it all resembled a date.

It was a bittersweet feeling.

"It smells amazing." She said and when she tasted the pasta he made she had to smile. "It tastes amazing too." He smiled back at her for a brief moment and they had the rest of dinner in silence.

Neither knew what to say.

"I'll be right back." He said when he took the plates and silverware to the kitchen. Andy took the time to look around the living room and realized that the place looked exactly like she would imagine his place would. Not that she had any idea before but seeing it now it just felt right.

She stopped when she noticed the huge collection of old LPs and old gramophone on the shelf next to the TV. She noticed couple of photographs but there were no people on them, only places. All black and white in perfect composition on the wall.

Andy felt the rush of emotions hitting her. She heard footsteps so she turned and he was there, standing so close, watching her.

"Why did you come?" He asked then and she tried to find any traces of anger in his voice but there were none.

"I wanted to talk to you." Andy replied.

"Okay. Sure." And he gave her the space to start. Of course he had the idea about the topic but he needed her to start as she was the one to come to him. Well it dawned on him that not for the first time she had more courage than he did.

"I know you're mad about what happened today."

"Andy…"

"No, let me finish, please."

"All right." He could give her that. She took a breath and then started.

"I know you're mad. And I know you were worried. But it's our job and we both know the risks. I know we should have waited for back up. But you know very well that sometimes you just can't wait. I trusted Maya and she trusted me. Not because we're best friends but because we're good at what we do." She felt emotional and needed to stop for a moment.

Sullivan was listening to her and knew he had to wait for her to finish.

"I know I risked my life. But you have to know I would do it again." And she realized that it was actually troubling her.

"I know you would." He said and as a minute ago he was ready to hug her it all changed now.

"It was reckless, Andy."

"No, it wasn't. I was secured and locked to the loops. It was a matter of few minutes before the air rescue." She argued back a little hurt now.

"It could have all fallen down on top of you! The loops wouldn't have held you." He argued back.

"Then Miller would."

"You don't know that."

"I trust my team." She said finally and now it was her who looked mad.

"I don't know how to do this." She admitted finally after a minute or two of heavy silence.

"Do what?"

"This. Us. Like this." She tried to explain. "I don't know how to do this." She said again and felt like she could even end up crying here in his beautiful apartment with no trace of a woman ever living there.

"You can't expect me to stand down and hold back on calls." She tried to reason with him.

"What if the situation was reversed? How would you react, huh?" He asked back equally hurt and half mad as she was.

Andy didn't know what to say at first. Then she exhaled loudly. "I'd be out of my mind." She said. "I'd be so worried. And mad. And I don't know…" And she had to look away.

Sullivan knew it was getting a bit out of hand.

"I don't know how to do this either, Andy." He told her and waited for her to turn to look at him. "It's new to me and I'm not good at this."

"Can you work with me? Can you be both Captain Sullivan and Robert?" She asked and he had no answer for her.

"So what now? We go back to what we were before?" She asked as she took his silence as an answer and the tension and pain she felt in her body hit her with a surprising force.

"Do you want to?" He asked back and she knew that he would always let her make the call as he was her boss. But she didn't want to.

"And you?" She asked back and waited, letting him see the deepest part of her soul.

"No. I don't." He said and didn't hold back the emotions from his voice. "I'm mad because I was worried. Because it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"What did?" She asked in teary voice.

"Andy." He just said her name without giving her actual answer and they collided into each other's arms. He kissed her deeply and she grabbed his shirt into her fists.

They broke apart as he moved his hand and pressed onto her stitches.

"Ouch."

"What? You're hurt?" He asked and immediately moved a bit away from her. Noticing the forming blood stain on her blouse he took her to his couch and made her sit down.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

"Andy…" And before she could argue he got up and left. She didn't know where he went but then he came back with first aid kit.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded and unbuttoned her blouse. Slowly he took it away from her shoulders, leaving her sitting there in front of him only in her bra. He was sitting behind her, looking at her back and the back of her arms.

Andy wanted to say something but then she felt him touching her skin with a damp cloth and just let him take care of her. Never in her life had she felt like she did at that moment.

Robert knew he was walking on a very thin ice but screw it. He was man on mission. Besides taking care of her injuries gave him time to think about what he wanted to tell her.

Andy felt herself getting more and more tired. Part of the tension from before left her body and as she felt the steady touch of his hands on her skin she was slowly relaxing.

"I was worried about you." He said. "I knew you could handle yourself. I meant what I said at the Station, Andy. I trust you all. You're trained well. I was going nuts because I wasn't there with you."

Without turning to face him she asked back "What would you do if you were?"

And knowing he had to be honest he replied "Probably the same as Bishop did. Although…"

"What?"

"It would have been much harder for me to let you go down there."

"Robert…" She said his name and turned so she could face him.

"Can you bear with me for now? Before I get used to this? Before I find the balance between being your Captain and…. " He asked baring his heart and deep fears to her. And she didn't see this coming. He couldn't finish as he didn't know how to name what he was to her. Neither knew yet.

"Yeah…" She agreed and smiled at him. "It will take me some time too." Looking up into his eyes she let him decide what he wanted to do. And so he kissed her softly, gently, almost lovingly. And she responded willingly.

"Promise me you'll always come to talk to me if I chicken out." He said then and she actually giggled.

"You don't."

"Oh I do. You have no idea how many times I was holding the phone to call you. I even wanted to come over but I didn't really want to face Bishop." He admitted.

"Yeah, that would have been interesting." Andy replied and he just smiled at her, putting her hair behind her ear.

"So…"

"So?"

And she wanted to reply but yawned instead. He chuckled.

"You're tired."

"Yes. And my shoulder hurts." Andy admitted sleepily. Before she realized what was happening he offered her a painkiller and water. He must have prepared it before when he went for the first aid kit. She took it willingly.

"Here, take this so you don't have to wear yours with the blood stains." He offered her his t-shirt. It was even more intimate gesture than she thought something could be. She put it on and leaned into him.

"If I don't leave now I will probably fall asleep." She warned him.

"You don't have to go." He offered, playing with her hair. He actually liked it when she let her hair down.

"I know." She said back. And right then her phone started to buzz. Groaning she reached for it. It was Maya.

She picked up and Sullivan stayed silent so she could talk to her friend.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. – Yes, I'm okay. – You don't have to. – Okay okay. Yeah. I'll see you, bye."

She put down the phone and looked at him apologetically. And without saying anything he knew she was leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"No, you won't. You're staying at home tomorrow so you don't tear your stitches." He told her and she wanted to argue at first but then gave up. Watching him looking at her with worry in his eyes she decided to let it go for this once. She could do that for him.

"Will you call me?"

"Absolutely, yes. And if you're okay I might take you out for a real dinner, what do you say?" He tried.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Well I don't know if anything can compete with your cooking." She said then and he just chuckled.

Neither said another word and with one last kiss she was gone as Maya was picking her up in front of the apartment.


	5. The hope

_A/N thank you for all your reviews, I will get back to you I promise. Plus thanks to all the guest reviews – I can't reply to you but I'm glad you're with me on this road_

_Now this is the last chapter of this sequel. I'm not sure if I will continue with this series. But I have a lot of ideas so I assure you this is not the last time you hear from me. You happy? ;)_

* * *

"Earth to Herrera." Hughes called Andy when she wasn't responding.

"What?"

"You with us?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Andy replied and took her plate with pasta to the table. They were having a girls night at Hughes' apartment.

"What's on your mind?" Vic prompted but Andy just shrugged it off.

"Or is it more who than what?" Vic tried again and when she noticed how Andy chewed on her lip she had her answer. She squealed and sitting down she look at her friend with enormous intensity.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked with curiosity.

"Trying to guess who's the mysterious guy." Vic replied but then looked at her. "Do you know something?" She asked Maya.

"Nope." Maya said without missing a beat.

"Oh you totally do. Come on tell me, you gotta tell me." Vic was on her usual lively hype and it was contagious. They were all grinning by then.

"I have nothing to tell." Maya tried.

"Liar. Come on. Give me something." Vic said and then looked back at Andy. "Why the secrecy? Come on, share. I need information so share."

"She's not telling me either." Maya decided to play along and maybe finally get some information from her friend. She knew who the mysterious guy was of course. And she knew that aside from the first date and the late dinner after their horrifying call four weeks ago they haven't met outside the Station for another date.

"Oh it has to be so good." Vic teased. "Is he good? Tell me he's good."

"Vic!" Andy scolded her a bit but kept on smiling.

"She's not telling." Maya commented and Andy had to try really hard to keep it all to herself. One part of her wanted to share but the other wanted to keep it close to her heart.

Besides there was really nothing to share. They haven't met outside the Station since the night she went over to his place to talk to him.

Back then she met Maya who drove over to get her. When she got into the car Maya was looking at her with a huge question written all over her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just … do you realize what you're wearing right now?" Maya asked and felt like bouncing with excitement. Andy looked at her attire and realized she was still wearing his shirt.

"It's not how it looks like." Andy tried to argue back.

"Sure it's not." Maya teased back and was really enjoying that moment.

"Some of the gashes started to bleed. I had dried blood on my blouse so he just…"

"Treated your wounds and gave you his shirt?" Maya tried and when Andy didn't reply but looked like she would rather the Earth opened up and swallowed her, she actually shined.

"He totally did! Oh my God!" Maya was beyond herself.

"Maya…"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one so easily. I let you off the hook before after your date and I've been very patient but right now you gotta tell me."

Andy looked at her and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, look, we just talked."

"You just came in there and you talked?"

"We had dinner first."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, he was just cooking dinner when I arrived so we had dinner together."

"Sullivan cooks?" Maya was totally over the moon about this.

"Yes, he cooks."

"Okay… and then you talked?"

"Yes. We talked."

"And? Come on don't make me beg." Maya asked and Andy just looked at her own hands.

"It's not easy for him. And it's not easy for me either."

"I can see that."

"But we want to try. That's what we talked about."

"And out of nowhere you started to bleed?" Maya couldn't stop the questioning from coming.

Andy sighed. "We… kind of kissed."

"Oh kind of kissed? It had to be something when your gash started to bleed." Maya was trying not to get any pictures into her head but she couldn't help it.

"You're unbelievable, you know it?" Andy asked back.

"You kissed and undressed and he treated your wounds." Maya continued teasingly and Andy just couldn't really answer. "Kind of." She said in the end.

"Damn and then I called. You should have told me!"

"No, it's okay like this, really." Andy said maybe little too fast.

"I thought you two would just do it after your little encounter in the Captain's bunk."

And at that Andy had no answer. At first she thought the same but thinking back about it she was actually glad they didn't.

"Wait, you like it don't you?" Maya asked when she realized her friend didn't even try to complain.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's cute. A little frustrating maybe but cute anyway."

"It's just he's so…"

"Classical romance type of guy huh?" Maya tried and Andy agreed. "It's hard to imagine Captain Fire Grinch being the type to cook and be all classy romance."

"Don't spoil it, Maya. Please." And Andy sounded serious, all joking aside.

"I won't. As long as you're happy."Maya told her and meant it.

"Thank you."

"Was he wearing that shirt before he gave it to you?" Maya asked half laughing at Andy and she just rolled her eyes.

Maya had this memory but Vic didn't. And now four weeks later they were both watching Andy as she chewed on her pasta.

"So you're trying to hide him from us." Vic continued.

"I'm not. There's just nothing to share."

"Oh don't give me that, Herrera." Vic argued. He's gotta be so hot for you."

"I'm afraid she's actually honest on this."

"What? Do you mean what I think you mean?" Vic asked Maya and Maya nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him sneaking from our place and she spends her evenings either at the Station or at home."

"So she's seeing someone and they're not sleeping together?" Vic sounded half surprised and half … well that was hard to describe. Maya agreed. Vic turned to face Andy again.

"Oh someone has it bad, so so bad…" She started in a sing-along voice and they all burst out laughing.

When they calmed down Vic looked at Andy and then with a soft smile on her face just said "So he's important."

And Andy looked back at her and nodded. "He might be, yes."

"So as long as he treats you right I'm okay with this." Vic announced and Maya couldn't believe it.

"Seriously? You're not going to try to get something more from her?"

"Not yet. But we know her, don't we, Bishop?" She asked back with a wink and Maya had a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh we do."

"So once they finally do it we'll know it." And now Andy looked kind of worried.

"And we'll make her talk." Maya added and again they all laughed. Only Andy knew that they were only half teasing. They meant it. They would let it be but one day they would ask a lot of questions and they would expect her to answer them all.

She could only imagine how awkward it would probably be telling them she was somehow developing deeper personal feelings for their Captain.

So what, they didn't have sex yet. Aside from that little something after their trip to L.A. they just kissed couple of times. But with his treatments, orthopedist appointments and rehabs for his knee and with her recovery after the call four weeks ago and all the work they had they barely had time to talk in the office, let alone outside the Station.

Thinking back to those four weeks she could only smile. Closing her eyes and forgetting about her two friends for a minute, she just recalled all the little things that brought her and Sullivan together, all the little moments she cherished. The texts they shared when they couldn't talk, the smiles that nobody noticed, the little questions they asked each other every day when they didn't have time to grab a coffee together or eat dinner in his office.

It was her idea actually. They would try to find a moment for themselves every day – when it was possible – and she would ask him some personal question. Favorite food, song, singer, band, place, anything from childhood friends through his life till this moment. And the next day it was his turn. It didn't take them more than a couple of seconds and it gave them at least something to hold onto.

At first she thought she could get a kiss from him from time to time at least but understood really quickly that he was very uncomfortable with it at the Station. And thinking about it thoroughly she could understand his reasons and supported his decision.

It was not only about the risk of being caught. It was more. It was about separating what they had as Andy and Robert from what Herrera had with Sullivan. They needed it and they both knew it. And so it was completely new for both of them.

But Maya was right about one thing. It was damn frustrating! Especially because she could still remember how he touched her after L.A., how his five o'clock shadow tickled her neck and how his hot breath sent goosebumps all over her body, how his big hands held her firmly. Oh damn. It was more than just frustrating!

Even though she wouldn't change it. They took their time. They didn't want or need any hasty decisions. Besides at least two or three times a week they would argue over something related to work, about some calls, about doing something or saying something. Their dynamics didn't change one bit – which was absolutely driving Maya mad – and so they soon learned how to combine their personal and professional relationship.

The only problem was the lack of time for the personal. And so they were grateful for what they had – but both wanted – and needed – hell of a lot more.

Week ago Andy spent with Gibson and Miller almost whole day on a call and didn't have time to eat. When Sullivan found out, he wasn't happy. And so thinking about testing the boundaries he made her a smoothie. Putting it in a bottle he bought so it wouldn't look like his own but more as a to-go cup for a smoothie, he gave it to her the next morning.

"You made me a smoothie?" She asked and was really touched.

"You need to eat. And if you can't you can at least have full nourishment prepared." He tried to explain.

"Simple yes would do." She told him gently and as he was handing it over to her, their fingers touched for a moment and it was not unpleasant at all.

"Thank you." She said then and slowly moved away. He stood there on the spot and wished... well.

And as she liked it she told him so in the evening when he sent her a good night text. And so every day for a whole week Andy would always get her smoothie. She was slowly getting used to it. It was really good to have a snack like that ready in the fridge. Besides she knew how he loved making them. And every single one was different so far.

Sullivan wasn't sure about her favorite taste so he was just testing the waters and he enjoyed it very much. It was different for him when he was making them for her and when it was for him. And knowing she liked it he liked it even more. And it felt like a little dirty secret they shared. It was innocent, it was just a smoothie, but what was behind it had a deeper meaning and only the two of them knew about it.

He would fill her to-go cup with a new one every morning and leave it in the fridge.

And so the day after the girl's night out when they came back from a call, they changed and Andy, Montgomery and Gibson met in the beanery for something to drink and eat.

Andy took her to-go smoothie cup from the fridge and wanted to drink but her phone buzzed so she checked who it was.

"Hey what you're having?" Gibson asked before she could take a sip.

"A smoothie." Andy answered without missing a beat. So what? She was having a smoothie.

"Since when do you drink smoothies?" He asked again. In the meantime Montgomery took it from her hand and took a sip himself.

"Wow this is good. Did you make it yourself?" Montgomery asked and looked ready to drink it all.

Before she could tell him something smart he looked deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"I feel pistachios." He said and looked at Gibson. But Gibson looked worried as much as he did.

"Pistachios? You sure Montgomery?"

"Yeah, absolutely. They work perfectly with the banana." He added as an afterthought.

"Aren't you allergic to pistachios, Herrera?" Gibson asked and her totally shocked look didn't go unnoticed by him. Montgomery was holding the cup away from her.

In that moment Maya with Hughes came in and went straight over to the coffee and fridge.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Herrera has pistachios in her smoothie." Gibson said.

"Aren't you allergic?" Maya asked before she could think about it. Andy didn't tell her about the smoothie secret and if she noticed she didn't say anything.

"So you didn't make it yourself." Montgomery suddenly put the two and two together.

"And you wouldn't buy it with pistachios." Gibson added. And all were now focusing on her.

"So why don't you tell us who made you a smoothie?" Travis added and then looked triumphantly. "Or better who's been making them whole week!"

Damn so somebody noticed.

Andy just glared at him. "Do you want it?" She asked as she couldn't drink it with pistachios and it would be shame to throw it away.

"Absolutely." Travis answered and took it from her. "It's delicious. I should compliment your mysterious guy."

Andy left and totally missed Vic's super happy look. Vic looked at Maya and was nearly bouncing on her feet. The guys noticed though and so she just grinned at them.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just happy she's seeing someone who makes her smoothies." She said and left the beanery grinning like the cat that ate all the cream.

At first she wanted to go straight to Andy – or to their Captain – as she knew about his secret hobby from his best friend – but then decided to leave it. Thinking about it she could tell that those two were not taking the same path she did with Lucas. They didn't just fell to bed and grew from there. It was different. They were taking it slowly, getting to know each other and she believe Maya when she suggested that those two haven't slept together.

Knowing their Captain now she wasn't that surprised. But she had to admit that they were good as nobody picked on them. And then it hit her. Bishop knew. Oh she had to talk to her, seriously, she knew and didn't tell? She had to know it was Sullivan. This was so so so good. Well except for the fact that he nearly killed her with pistachios in a smoothie today.

It made her a little sad as she knew Lucas would have a field day over this. She still missed him like crazy but the pain was becoming more and more bearable. But his best friend seemed to finally be over his wife's death. And that was good. Lucas spoke of him several times and wished him all the good he could, wished he would find someone that would understand him and take care of him.

At first she didn't really understand their relationship and how he could like such a cold person but then step by step she was getting to know Sullivan more and more and had to admit that he was a good man. It was weird to think about him and Herrera together but well it was weird when she started to date the Chief as well.

It was a bittersweet moment but she felt something warm around her heart. Hope.

* * *

_Okay okay okay there will be one more as I don't have time to finish this one right now :D_


	6. The evening

_A/N Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot to do… and in the heat wave here my brain is totally out of order!_

_And this is the truly last chapter. Totally not what I had in mind! But I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think And see you next time._

* * *

After the last call the crew of Station 19 was restocking the Aid Car and making sure all was ready for another call. Sullivan was helping out as he was still only on light duty. During the last four weeks he's been put series of tests, X-rays and ultrasound examinations and after some rehab for his knee and with the help of one very good physiotherapist he was back on his feet. In two days he was having his final evaluation to see if he was fit to get back to active duty fully. He couldn't wait. He could go on calls now, sure, but he knew he'd be putting his own people to risk so he stayed behind, took the duties on Aid Car or just ran reception. He was going crazy.

Right now he was helping Gibson and Montgomery to restock the Aid Car. At first he wasn't paying much attention to what they've been talking about as his mind was a bit elsewhere but when he heard "Come on, it's Herrera, Bishop surely knows something," he was back in the moment.

"I'm telling you, Montgomery, she doesn't know."

"Or she's not telling."

"Huh…"

"They're best friends. They keep each other's secrets."

"I know. But seriously, from what I know she knows only the name of this mysterious guy."

"And she's not telling." Montgomery pointed out again.

"I know!" And Gibson sounded a bit frustrated. It was driving him crazy. Montgomery looked at him with question in his eyes.

"What?" Gibson asked back.

"Nothing. Just that you seem a bit … off."

"I'm not, I'm happy for her. I just…"

"Yeah, I know. She deserves someone good."

"She does."

"Especially after dating you." Montgomery threw in and laughed when Gibson shot him a look. And then both noticed the question mark written all over their Captain's face.

"Sorry, Captain."

"Nah, it's good. I'm just still not used to it."

"That we talk about personal stuff?"

"A bit yeah. So… what's this about?" Sullivan was dying to know what it was about but couldn't really ask straight away now could he.

"Nothing, Sir." Gibson said.

"We think Herrera is dating someone and we don't know who that is." Montgomery added as he decided to try to include their Captain a bit. It was only fair given the way he had been trying to reach out to them and open up a bit more than before.

"And that's a problem?" Sullivan asked and had to bite back a smile when he saw those two look at each other obviously thinking about the answer.

"Well no, of course not." Gibson said.

"As long as he doesn't try to poison her." Montgomery added and both grinned still remembering the morning and the hard time they gave Andy – a little.

"He did what?" Sullivan asked, completely forgetting about his determination to play it totally cool.

"He made her a smoothie. With pistachios." Montgomery said with a smile as it totally endeared him.

"And she's allergic to them." Gibson added and perhaps if Montgomery wasn't that quick with his response, they would notice the pure shock that appeared in their Captain's eyes.

"She's just lucky I took a sip first." Montgomery said.

"So she didn't drink it?" Sullivan asked, his heart beating madly in his chest.

"No, she didn't." Montgomery replied. "Don't worry, Sir, she's fine." He added as he noticed Sullivan appeared worried. If only he knew how much and why…

"He's been making them for her every morning at least for a week. How come we don't know who is he?" Montgomery continued, closing the jump bags and putting them to place.

"What guy makes smoothies anyway?" Gibson asked. Montgomery shrugged and replied: "It's sweet. He cares about her."

"Yeah, he probably does." Gibson added and Montgomery looked at him as he noticed something was off.

"You know something!" He accused him. Sullivan was glad he was working on the other side of the Aid Car as he was sure he wouldn't hold it together anymore.

"I don't."

"You totally do. What do you know?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just saw her when she came home couple of weeks ago. She seemed happy. Really. But she didn't say anything and Maya told me to bugger off." Gibson said.

"Couple of weeks?" Montgomery couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, a month maybe." Gibson added and before the interrogation could continue the dispatch called for Engine, Aid Car and Ladder to head over to a house on fire.

Things got into motion quickly and soon the cars were leaving with the crew. Sullivan stood aside, called dispatch to ask about situation and only noticed Andy when she was running with the others to get into their turnouts. He wished he could go with them but being on this call wouldn't be good for him until his evaluation.

When he found out more information from the dispatch he radioed his people.

"Bishop, do you copy?" He called her as she was acting Lieutenant on this call.

"Yes, Captain. What have you got for us?"

"It's a restaurant on fire. It started in the kitchen. One wall is down, several people are trapped inside. Couple of them took the backstairs up and are trapped now on the second floor. People from 23 are already there, they called for Ambulances from Seattle Press and Grey Sloan."

"Copy that, Sir."

"Conlin's on the scene, you report to him."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good luck, people."

* * *

He stood at the reception and looked very nervous. He couldn't wait to be on the calls with them. And he couldn't of course stop thinking about the conversation Gibson had with Montgomery. So for one thing, Bishop knew. But that he knew, Andy told him before that Bishop had noticed something happening. But it looked like she was not sharing any details with her. He guessed he could be grateful for that.

Second thing was that now the whole crew knew something was going on. Well that was bad. He didn't really know how to face them when this would go out. He knew how badly it went for Hughes and Lucas and they've been seeing each other for months and were actually engaged. This was totally different league. And he was not working with her at the same Station. Sullivan knew that once the word was out he or Andy would have to go someplace else. And he hated it. But he was her superior officer, they were working together, she reported directly to him, so there was no chance in hell they could stay together here at 19. And it pained him and scared him. He wasn't ready to give this up but he was even less ready to give up her. Not that there was much going on – and yet it felt like it was even deeper than if he'd been simply sleeping with her.

He knew he was falling for her, hard and fast and that there was little he could do.

* * *

He remembered a couple of days ago, he was in his office when Jennifer knocked on the door. He was happy to see her. She stepped inside and he hugged her like he used to – before everything when he was her brother's best friend.

"It's good to see you. What brings you by?"

"I'm picking up Vic, we're having dinner together." She said and sat down.

"Oh. She's still on call but they should be back soon."

"Can I wait for her?"

"Absolutely…"

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm glad you two are still in touch."

"At first she didn't really want to but… we are now. It's helping me and I hope it's helping her too. When you guys got back from L.A. it was horrible."

"It was difficult for all of us there." He added and noticed Jennifer watching him, trying to read him.

"What?"

"How are you, Robert?" She asked him and to her surprise he actually smiled at her. And it was not forced. It was genuine.

"I still miss him. But I'm okay." He said.

"Are you, really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Jen."

"Of course I worry. You've been alone for too long." She told him and noticed how he froze. Ha.

"Jennifer…"

"I can set you up with a friend." She tried to offer but there was something about him telling her he would decline.

"That's not really necessary." He replied after a moment.

"As in that you don't want to or as in you don't need to?" She asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Both." He replied and grinned at her.

"Who is she?" She asked and when he didn't reply she just knew what that meant. "Okay I won't ask. For now." She let him off of the hook.

"It's new. We're just figuring out what's going on between us."

"So when you do…"

"I'll let you know, I promise."

"Good. Because you know that you're my family, right? I know you two parted because of what happened. But you fixed it and you were best friends and I just…" She couldn't finish. He nodded and smiled.

"You're my family too." He told her and just when the moment was getting too much, the crew got back and Hughes noticed Jennifer sitting there with him.

He wasn't sure if they talked about this but well… sooner or later he will find out for sure.

* * *

Now sitting nervously at the reception he had to think about the third thing on his mind. He almost killed her. He had no idea she was allergic to pistachios! He couldn't believe he didn't ask or at least looked into her files. Damned! He'd be responsible for putting her into hospital with anaphylactic shock. Now that would go really well, trying to explain everyone – oh damn especially her father – that he put pistachios into her smoothie.

He knew Pruitt didn't really like him but perhaps recent events were working into his benefit. But that was about him being the Captain to 19, not about him being … someone important – yeah that was safe expression – in his daughter's life.

Sullivan was disturbed from his thoughts by a man coming to the Station. It was their new Chief. He was new, got promoted officially last week. Guy named Daniel Carter. He moved to Seattle two years ago and took over station 25 as their Captain and worked his way up. Sullivan had met him before during meetings for Captains and had a chance to talk to him on Ripley's funeral. He seemed like a decent man but he was careful in assessing him. That would take time. He got up to greet him.

"Sullivan."

"Sir. What can I do for you?"

"I was nearby so I thought I could stop by and see how you were guys doing here."

"Well they're on call now along with 23."

"The big restaurant fire."

"Yes, Sir."

"So I heard your evaluation is on the day after tomorrow. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I have an appointment at Grey Sloan tomorrow and the evaluation is the day after that."

"And how do you feel?"

"I'm ready to be fully back, Sir."

"You hate being stuck here, don't you."

"Yeah, pretty much." Sullivan agreed and felt quite at easy around his new boss.

And just then the radio clicked, Sullivan had the channel open so he could hear if there were any news about the call, the scene and his crew. It was Bishop calling dispatch.

"Dispatch, it's Lieutenant Bishop from 19. We have multiple firefighters down. I repeat, multiple firefighters down. We need back-up ASAP."

Sullivan was at the radio in a second.

"Bishop, talk to me, what's going on?"

"Sir, there was an explosion in the back of the building, seems another wall is down. We had our people in there securing the area."

"What's the status?"

"Unclear, Sir. There's debris everywhere. Conlin's organizing search and rescue right now."

"Our people? Bishop!"

"Gibson and Herrera were in there, Sir. And two guys from 23. We can't get hold of them. Two more from 23 are trapped but communicating."

Sullivan had to sit down. He looked ready to punch a wall. He feared moments like this one. He wasn't there. His people were in danger and he wasn't there. For a split of a moment his mind reminded him that one of those two people not responding after an explosion was Andy. And that was enough to make him groan in frustration.

"Damned!" He needed to vent that out. He looked apologetically at his Chief then. He was deep in thought but as he heard more information coming through the radio from the scene to dispatch to alert hospitals and such, he decided to act.

"Dispatch, this is Chief Carter. I'm heading over to the call on Heartlane. Patch me through to Conlin."

And so he got patched through and talked to Conlin. He told him he was on his way. And he assured him he was not going there to take over. He just wanted to be there when his people were in danger. He looked at Sullivan then.

"Are you coming?"

"I wish I could."

"Honestly, Sullivan, how's your leg?"

"It's fine."

"Then let's go."

"I'm on light duty, Sir. This call is not light duty."

"Are you defying your Chief's direct order?" Carter asked and when Sullivan said "No, Sir." He could barely keep up with the man as they got into his car outside the Station and drove over to the scene.

"We don't want you to get into troubles so stick to the Aid Car or help out but don't go inside."

"Yes, Sir." Sullivan agreed.

When they parked they practically ran over to Conlin. They saw people from 23 taking care of the victims, containing the fire from the front of the building, they saw about 5 different ambulances treating patients. Sullivan noticed Warren and Hughes treating someone with cuts by the Aid Car from 19. And then he noticed Bishop standing nervously with Montgomery and Miller waiting for – well for anything.

"Bishop."

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Our new Chief gave me a lift. What's the status?"

"They got to the guys from 23. Still no word from Andy and Jack though." She said and looked at him and he could tell she was worried. Well, he was too.

"Are they searching for them?"

"Yeah, they are. But with the fallen debris it's difficult. Plus Conlin didn't want too many people in as we don't know what caused the secondary explosion."

Sullivan nodded and waited. And it was killing him. Soon Warren and Hughes came over as they were finished. There was nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing.

Then their radios cracked.

"It's Herrera…." She sounded weird but she was at least alive.

"Thank God, Andy! Are you okay?" Bishop replied.

"Yeah, we're good. Gibson's still out though." Andy replied.

"Can you describe your location?" Conlin asked through the radio.

Andy tried to describe it as best as she could. She coughed several times and was short of breath.

"Stay where you are, do you hear me? We're coming to get out you." Conlin ordered and she confirmed. He ordered couple of his people and asked also Montgomery and Miller. And so they went inside to search for them. He also called for special unit that was already on the scene as the place Herrera described should have been an empty room with nothing in there to go boom.

Sullivan was standing there watching the fire and half fallen building and his world was spinning like crazy. He knew it was the adrenalin that rushing through his veins and that once this would calm down, he would actually get to fell all those emotions. The fear and anger and frustration… and the need to make sure she was okay.

If he had any doubts before… well after thinking she could be dead under debris he was pretty sure now. He cared for her. And screw their working relationship, he just wanted … well, he wanted her. And so hopefully she'd be okay and they would finally get to spend some time together. Preferably alone and off duty. He would make sure of it. He had to. He needed to.

Soon – but not soon enough – people emerged carrying Jack Gibson. As one of the ambulances started to treat him, he woke up. Miller and Hughes were by his side. And not long after them two guys from 23 led Andy Herrera out, giving her oxygen from their masks, supporting her. Once outside Warren and Montgomery were by her side in an instant and took her over to their Aid Car.

Sullivan walked over to check on Gibson. They would take him to Grey Sloan for check-up but so far it seemed he was lucky and aside from cuts, bruises and concussion there was nothing wrong with him. He wished him luck and told him they would stop by later to check up on him.

And then he finally walked over to his people. Andy was covered in dust but aside from looking worn out she seemed to be fine. She was sitting at the Aid Car stairs, her head down, breathing from the oxygen mask. She looked up when she noticed him and smiled through that mask.

"You gave us quite the scare there, Herrera."

"Sorry, Sir. Not our intention." She told him but then Montgomery shushed her and put the mask back on her face.

"I want you to get checked out in hospital." Warren told her and she nodded. She knew she would have to go through that after this incident.

"But so far it seems you were lucky."

Andy pulled the mask away again. "Gibson was behind me, the pressure wave hit him first, knocked him down, he took me with him and the debris hit him harder. He covered me. How is he anyway?"

"He's on his way to Grey Sloan now. Should be fine. A bit bruised and has a concussion." Sullivan told them.

Then they heard a firefighter from 23 calling for help. He was helping his colleague who seemed to be bleeding from a head wound and unconscious. Warren and Montgomery immediately looked his way and reached for their bags. But then they looked back at Andy.

"I've got her, go, go, go!" Sullivan told them and so they ran off.

Andy put the mask aside soon and stood up. Making two steps, stretching her arms and legs, she felt much better. She looked at Robert who stayed silent the whole time. She suddenly felt the weight of the emotions herself.

"I'm sorry you were worried." She said then and he knew she meant it personally.

"I should be used to it by now." He replied and she chuckled.

"Why? Am I in troubles so often?" At that he chuckled back and smiled at her. And he wanted to tell her more but knew that here was not the place. Before he could say something else at least she suddenly wavered and he had to catch her as she almost fell down. She didn't faint but it was close. He held her to him and checked her head for injuries. He didn't find anything. She got better, color returned to her face. She had one of her palms against his chest as he steadied her and neither looked ready to pull apart.

"You should sit down." He said finally and she didn't protest. And so he helped her to sit down and when she still didn't let go of his hand, he sat down next to her. Before she could think it through and talk herself out of it, she enlaced their fingers and kept his hand on her knee.

"You okay?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy, that's all." She tried to reassure him. And as they were alone she dared to tease him a bit.

"Next time you better not put pistachios in my smoothie." She said with a teasing smile. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"So I've heard."

"You did?" She was surprised.

"Yeah. Montgomery and Gibson were trying to find who made it for you." He replied and she grinned.

"Did they figure it out?"

"No, not so far." He told her and she just smiled. They were silent, just sitting there, holding hands, their little quiet bubble in the middle of the storm around them.

Ambulances were leaving, the fire was being contained, Carter was with Conlin cooperating on the scene and people from 19 and 23 were happy it was almost over. There were two other units of fresh forces to take over as they needed to rest after such intense call.

* * *

Hughes was walking over to the Aid Car as Warren and Montgomery left with the firefighter they treated and Bishop with Miller were getting ready to take their cars back to the Station. Warren asked her to take Andy to hospital for check-up. When she finally noticed the Aid Car she also noticed two pairs of legs in there. And taking a slightly different angle of approach she saw Andy leaning against Sullivan, holding hands, their fingers moving slowly, caressing in comforting gesture. They seemed to be silent, just … there together.

She walked to the Aid Car from a side and called "Herrera? You here?" So they would have time to move apart. And so they did. She was standing there in front of them.

"Captain, sorry, Warren asked me to take her to the hospital."

"Sure." He said and with a nod he got up and helped her to get up.

"Do you need to lie down?"

"No, I'm good." Andy told him and he let her decide. So they closed the door of the Aid Car and she got in at the front with Hughes who took her to the hospital. Sullivan went over to Conlin and Carter and helped them wrap it up. Miller gave him a lift back to the Station then.

In the Aid Car Hughes couldn't hold it anymore.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I should have told him not to put pistachios into your smoothies. Or did you?" She asked Herrera and couldn't hold back the grin when Andy looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You know." She said after a good minute of shocked silence.

"I put the two and two together." Hughes replied.

"Just from a smoothie?" Andy couldn't believe it.

"Well I know about his secret hobby from Lucas. And then there were those looks and smiles and workouts and it just clicked." She shrugged like it was the most normal thing there could be.

"Vic…"

"It's weird." Vic said.

"I know."

"But it's good. Right? Is it good?" She asked her friend and Andy smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's good. It's really good."

"And you really don't… you know. Don't do private bedroom parties?" Vic said and Andy had to laugh despite everything. Vic laughed along. It sounded so stupid!

"No… we had a perfect first date but it's like we don't have time for anything beside work." Andy replied and sounded smile.

"Then make the time."

"Huh?"

"Make the time. If it's good then just go for it."

"One of us would have to leave."

"If it's worth it…." She said and Andy understood how much her friend changed after what had happened to her.

"I'm not sure yet. But…" And she couldn't finish.

"Sure, because you haven't slept with him yet." Vic replied and they both erupted in giggles again. Leave it to her to lighten up the situation.

"And Bishop knows."

"About the same as you do now." Andy said and Vic nodded, she knew it was true.

"You know, when I had dinner with Jennifer the last time she asked me if I knew something this mysterious woman Sully was seeing. He didn't want to tell her anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but don't worry. I'm not telling unless you say it's okay."

"Thank you."

"But don't take too long because I'm horrible with secrets." Vic warned with a grin.

"Yeah sure you are, dating the Chief for months, huh…." Andy replied and was glad when she noticed Hughes smiling instead of looking sad.

"Good point. But this is better. It's juicy." Vic said and they grinned again. And as they were by the hospital, she helped Andy inside and asked if she should wait. The nurse told her to call in about two hours to get more information.

"Someone will come for you, we'll bring you clean clothes."

"Thanks." Andy replied and let the nurse to take her to change into the hospital gown and get treated and checked-out.

Vic also asked about Jack. He would be fine thankfully as all the other firefighters. He'd have to stay in the hospital for 48 hours but should make full recovery.

* * *

Vic took the Aid Car back and wasn't surprised to see their Captain sitting in his office. She was sure he was just waiting for information. So she changed into civilian clothes and on her way out she took pity on him and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Hughes?"

"In about fifteen minutes you can call the hospital to get update on Andy." She said and dropped Andy's bag by the door to his office.

"Bring her these, she's going to need them." She added and her inner voice was squealing in delight when she saw her Captain frozen to the spot unable to speak.

"She could use a dinner and some cuddling on the couch." She added and with "Bye, Captain" she left him. He still wasn't able to reply.

Sullivan needed a minute before his brain caught up. Oh. Damn. Damn!

Holding his face in his hands he felt absolutely stupid. What gave them away? He had no idea. But with Bishop and Hughes knowing it was just a matter of time before the rest of the crew would know. And then Pruitt. And then Carter.

He felt like punching something. But then he saw the bag by the door and knew Hughes was right. And so he changed, called the hospital for an update and taking Andy's bag, he left the Station.

* * *

It took a lot of courage to walk to the reception of the hospital to ask about where he could pick up Andy. And to his luck he met his doctor there. And because he had half an hour to spare they talked about his check-up and did the paperwork they needed to so he wouldn't have to come back tomorrow. He got a clean bill of health and could ask for final evaluation to be put back to full active duty.

Nurse came then to tell him Lieutenant Herrera was ready to be discharged. He walked with her to the room where Andy was waiting for the results of her tests. They knocked and entered. She was more than just surprised.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Hey. I brought your clothes." He said and gave her the bag.

"So I just get your paperwork ready, pick it up at the reception as you go." The doctor said then and Andy nodded.

"Thank you, doc."

And so after a moment of awkward silence Sullivan left the room to wait outside so she could change. And so she did.

He took her bag with her dirty turnouts and she was just smiling. They picked her paperwork. And as they got to his car she got nervous.

"I thought Vic or Maya would come." She said.

"Well Hughes gave me your bag, told me to get you, feed you and cuddle you."

"She what?" Andy was totally shocked, she couldn't believe it. Sullivan on the other hand just grinned.

"It sounded like a good plan." He said then and she laughed softly and nodded.

"I can't believe her. Really."

They got to the car and he drove them away from the hospital.

"Since when she knows?" Sullivan asked.

"Just a couple of hours. Your smoothies gave you away." She told him and enjoyed the slight embarrassment on his face.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Well I'm taking you to dinner. Any preferences?" He asked and she knew he genuinely wanted to know. Well, she had the answer ready immediately.

"Will you cook?" And it took him by surprise.

"If you want me to…"

"Yes. I want you to." She replied and leaned back and rested against the seat totally missing his smug look. Well if she wanted him to cook he could definitely do that.

And so he stopped by a small deli he liked and let her sleep in the car. He was back and she woke up when he parked in front of his apartment. And so they walked upstairs, she at least helped with the groceries.

He changed into some comfortable clothes and found her standing by his LP collection.

"Bay City Rollers? Really?" She asked with a smile. But then from the look in his eyes she understood.

"Robert I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She started to apologize but he just smiled.

"She loved them. I didn't keep much of her stuff but I kept the LPs." He told her and Andy just took the remaining step and hugged him.

Sullivan didn't know what to expect of this evening but this was good for a start. So he hugged her back, then he kissed the top of her head and when she looked up and looked so… well he couldn't describe it but he knew he would never forget the way it made him feel – he kissed her softly on the lips. It was chaste and sweet and she smiled into the kiss and he felt like his heart would burst.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll make us dinner then."

"Can I help?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah…" She said with a smile and so she followed him to the kitchen and let him instruct her and order her around. They actually had fun as she was totally lost in his kitchen and he wasn't used to having someone there with him. They enjoyed it. When they were waiting for the food to get ready, he opened them bottle of wine and they talked about the day. He told her about the new Chief and she told him about the call and most importantly about the morning incident with her smoothie.

When the food was ready, they had it together at the table, drinking wine, talking about little things. She was so grateful he was opening up to her, she couldn't get enough of it. Of him.

After the delicious dinner they had – and made together – she sat down on the couch when he cleaned away the table as he saw her yawning couple of times and just told her to sit down before she fell asleep on her feet.

When he was done he walked over and she reached out for him. So he sat down next to her.

"Time to cuddle me." She told him and he couldn't but agree. And so they found a comfortable position with her leaning against his side. He was leaning against the back of the couch, feet stretched forward while hers she had tucked under her.

Before he could find out how to approach the conversation he wanted to have with her, she was asleep. And so he reached for the blanket he had on the armrest and covered her. And as this time he knew he was most certainly not letting her go, he let her rest in his arms and turned on the TV. He kept the volume down and just enjoyed the moment.

In two hours when it was pitch black dark outside, she woke up slowly to find him asleep. The only light coming from the TV and from the small lamp in the living room he turned on. Watching him for a moment she knew she was where she should be. She felt so safe and so happy and it wasn't weird at all.

Soon he woke up to find her watching him. It took him a moment to focus.

"What?"

"Nothing… I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, awake now.

"You."

"Should I be worried?"

And bit her lip and then sit up, leaving the warm comfortable position in his arms. He looked worried by then.

"You crashed into my life and turned it upside down. And I don't know how this happened or how to handle it but…"

"But?" He asked, just a bit above whisper as his throat suddenly felt so dry.

"But I want this. I want to give this, give us a try."

"Andy…"

"I care about you, Robert." She said and bit her lip again. She wanted to continue but didn't know how. He put his hand on her face the same way he did in the swimming pool in L.A then.

"You crashed into me, you changed me, made me better. And if you want this, if you want me…"

And before he could finish she said "yes" and moved. Putting her arms around his shoulders, kneeling on the couch, she kissed him and she didn't hold back. And understanding where she was coming from, neither did he. Pulling her closer he kissed her deeper and held her, not willing to let go anytime soon.


End file.
